


Rainbow Colored Melody

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexuality, Cute, F/M, Pride, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Ann and Yusuke are now closer than before and certainly she has the power to drag him out for shopping during Pride Month.





	Rainbow Colored Melody

Ann looked at Yusuke one last time and dove into the Pride section of the shop, drowning in colorful t-shirts. Yusuke frowned and hesitated to follow. It’s not like he didn’t like rainbow colored stuff or was afraid to out himself in public— eh, actually, by now most of his art school classmates knew anyway; besides, lots of them were queer as well.

Still, something about the shop was making him uncomfortable. He couldn’t decide if it were the exaggerated designs, lighting, or the background noise, this weird upbeat melody, somehow making Yusuke associate it with rainbow after staring at the colorful prints for too long.

Yes... yes, this melody... was actually obnoxious.

Ann emerged from the sea of t-shirts and other Pride Month merch.

“Are you coming? I found a few things I like, wanna try them on,” she gestured at the changing rooms.

Yusuke gave her a long moment of silence before nodding. It was still baffling for him how comfortable she felt undressing in front of him ever since that first time he was allowed to draw her naked. It felt as though they’ve gotten a lot closer each time she came into his studio after this, and it also felt like Ann was gaining just as much from it as he was. She was... blossoming.

The obnoxious melody wasn’t that loud in the changing room and Yusuke breathed out when they came in. Ann immediately threw off her tank top, staying in a thin sports bra. Yusuke blushed a bit and looked away. She looked cute.

The first t-shirt she chose was a wild splash of colors, gradually transitioning one to another, a rainbow explosion. It looked pretty, but didn’t suit her too well. Though before Yusuke could say anything, Ann has already figured it out and was putting on her second choice.

The mostly white t-shirt with a small carefully sewn rainbow symbol looked far more pleasing and the model fit Ann perfectly. Yusuke looked at her circle in front of the mirror a few times and beam with pleasure.

“Do you like it? Ahh, wait, I see it, don’t say it! You do, don’t you?”

He smiled and nodded, feeling content with Ann’s presence.

“Should we get a similar one for you, though?“

Yusuke smiled wider and shook his head. No-o, he didn’t want to spend any more time at this place, listening to this music and all. Though, maybe buying something indicative of his pride would be a nice gesture. Maybe he’d settle for a small flag sold at the cashiers.

“A-alright, alright,” Ann laughed, seeing his face. “Let’s get out of here then.”

And, and, and then she... kissed him lightly. Just a touch, less than a second of their lips meeting, without pressure. It immediately brought warmth to his heart and then to his whole self.

Yusuke put a hand to his face, checking how hot it was. Turned out, very. He must have been red outside.

Ann quickly changed back into her clothes.

“Once we’re done here, I’ll show you my favorite coffee place, alright?”

As happiness was filling him faster and faster, he had nothing left except to agree.


End file.
